Viperess Bites back
Chapter 1 Viperess hissed in Skales's face. "How dare you!" she said. She turned her head away from Skales and began to cry. "How could you?" "Itsss only for a while," Skales said. "Why don't you Trussst me" Skales looked at Viperess's back, Skales placed his hand on Viperess's back, "Honey" he said. Viperess turned around and shoved Skales, "DONT TOUCH ME!" She screamed. "Why dont you just got rip ninjago" cried, Viperess ran off tears in her eyes. "Are you ready" Skaildor asked. "Yessss" Skales said. "Why is Viperessssss sssso Ssssad for" Skaildor said. Skales turned his head to Skaildor, "Because I dont her sssshe couldnt come because its too Dangeroussss" Skales said. After a while, Skales and other snakes went to destroy ninjago. Boa walked into Viperess's room, "Queen Viperesssss" Boa said. Boa stood in the door way. "YOU SHOULDNT BE IN HERE, WHY ARE YOU HERE" Viperess said. Viperess turned to her, "You should of left with the otherssss" Viperess snapped. "The females were told to stay, while the males destroyed Ninjago" Boa said. "SKALES, REALLY, CANT BELIEVE HIM, I WISH I NEVER FELL INLOVE WITH HER" Viperess screamed. "Once i Started that FOOL, HE STARTED TREATING ME LIKE I'M USLESS, LIKE FEMALES CANT DO ANYTHING" Viperess snapped. "Boa, lets go destroy Ninjago" Viperess snapped. "But Skales's command" Boa snapped. Viperess laughed, "I'm the Queen, I dont need to listen to Skales, he may be the King" Viperess snapped. Chapter 2 Viperess found her away in the tunnel, she had to Staff she made when she was younger, at hand. Viperess came, saw a locked wall thing, she pushed the botten, she found skales, lying the ground, crying. "Didn't know you like crying" she laughed. Skales hugged, "were free" Skales said. "Thanks for saving us, Viperess, but That does give you a free pass for disobeying me" Skales said. Viperess "How dare you, Skales your such Jerk, sssssometimes I cant ssstand you" Viperess said. Skales grow angry, "STAND THISSSS" he screamed. Skales Smacked, Viperess across the face, with deep force, Viperess fell down, her eyes felling with tears. "Skales?" she whimpered. "GUARDS TAKE HER TO THE DUNGEON WHEN WE GET BACK TO OUROBORUS" Skales said. "Yesss ssssir" two Constictai said. They grabed Viperess by her arms, dragging. Tears flooding out Viperess's eyes, "Skales, I hate you!" she yelled. Skales slapped her across the face again, "Say it again" Skales commanded. "I hate you" she screamed. Skales slaped her again, Viperess lowered her head, down "I hope you die" she said. Skales swung his hand, with huge force, down at her face. Skaildor grabed his hand, before it hit Viperess, "KNOCK IT OFF SKALES, STOP TORTUNING HER" Skaildor said. Skales turned to the guards "guards take Skaildor, place him the dungeon as well". Chapter 3 Viperess and Skaildor were both in the Dungeon, "Th-Thank you, fo-for sticking up for me" Viperess said. Skaildor smiled, and touch her face, they both leaned for each other, they both kissed. Category:Stories Category:Fanfictions